


Vím a Chci

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Vím a Chci

„Vím, že je tady pro tebe o tolik lepších lidí, než jsem já. Vím, že se k tobě nehodím. Vím, že vlastně nemáš důvod, mít mě rád. Je tu tolik ‚vím‘, ale stejně svému srdci neporučím, aby se těch citů zbavilo. Vlastně to ani nechci. Chci být s tebou, chci cítit to příjemné hřejivé teplo, které mě hřeje, když se na mě usměješ, chci, aby se mi pokaždé, když se na tebe podívám, rozbušilo srdce, chci být ve tvém srdci, tak jako si ty v mém. Vím, že žádám hodně. Je tu hodně slov ‚vím‘ a ‚chci‘. Ale všechno je to pravda. Teď to víš, tak jaké je tvoje ‚vím‘ a ‚chci‘ Luhane?“

Položil jsem dopis na stůl a vydal jsem se za ním, aby se dozvěděl o mých ‚vím‘ a ‚chci‘.


End file.
